Rosalie and Edward story
by adna23
Summary: It’s been 11 years since Bella left Edward for Jacob. It’s been 11 years since Emmet left the Cullen’s house and moved in Alaska and married Tanya. Now the 2 siblings are miserable and are struggling with their powerful emotions.
1. Chapter 1

** It's been 11 years since Bella left Edward for Jacob. It's been 11 years since Emmet left the Cullen's house and moved in Alaska and married Tanya. Now the 2 siblings are miserable and are struggling with their powerful emotions.**

** Outside, the weather was cold and rainy, as usual .Rosalie was sitting in her Antique Rocking Chair. Someone knocked at her door. She still hoped it was Emmet so she ran at the door and opened it. 'What are you doing here,Edward? I told you I don't want to be disturbed!!'**

'**Rosalie I know how it hurts, but it has been 11 years since they left us. I think it is the proper time to move on. If we will continue to act like this…we aren't hurting eachother but we are also hurting Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. They love us so much and they are so sad that we are being so depressed. I can't stand hearing their thoughts anymore', explained Edward in a sad tone.**

"**I think you are right Edward, but I can't go there, smile and pretend that nothing happened."**

"**I don't ask you to pretend that nothing happened, I just say that it is time to move forward. They are the ones that left us and I am sure that they are happy right now. It is not your fault Rosalie, it's not your fault ,so stop blaming yourself.!!"**

"**I know it's not my fault, but I just cannot stop thinking about him…" And then she started sobbing and crying tearless. Edward approached slowly and gave her a hug. They stayed in that position for minutes or maybe hours, she couldn't realize, she just wanted someone to be there for her and comfort her. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie's POV

I am so miserable…Why did my life changed so much.12 years ago I was happy with my beloved husband, knowing that someone was there to protect me and to love me, but now I am alone…well not really alone cause I have Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and of course I have Edward. But I want more, I want someone to love me, but more than a sister. Who knows, maybe God Thinks that I don't deserve being happy and I will accept this even if it hurts so much. I thought there is nothing more painful than the way I felt when I was first transformed into a v-v-vampire, but I guess I am wrong.

I entered Emmet and my room…well actually just my room I opened the drawer and looked for the little red box, Emmet gave me on the Valentine's Day,11 years ago and I read the letter for the 99th time:

Hey baby, I can't tell you how sorry I am but a lot of things changed since I first met you. I can't do this anymore. Sorry sorry sorry…………… goodbye forever.

Emmet.

OH GOOOOOOOODDD …..Emmet I miss you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

Edward's POV

I decided to play again, after 11 years at my piano. I remember how much I used to sing when she was with me…SHE, I can't even say her name out laud, it's too painful and it brings me my earliest recollections. I started playing her lullaby hopeless that she will ever come back. I should be angry with her, but I can't , cause I know that I shouldn't have ever spoken to her the first time I saw her and I smelled her. My cantante as Aro used to call her, because her blood sang to me, the most inviting sing I have ever heard, or smelled.

God, how much I miss her, that chocolate brown eyes, her beautiful smile and that blushing that I loved. She used to tell me that I dazzle people and especially her. Sometimes she fainted because of my kisses so I had to be very protective over her, cause she was so tiny , so fragile, so breakable, so….human.

She brought me feelings that I've never felt before, not even in my human form I never looked at a girl the way I looked at her. Even my frozen heart started beating again. After all we've been through I've never imagined that she will do this to me. Why couldn't she just ran away when I first told her I was a vampire? Why then when I was getting ready to propose to her and then eventually transform her as she always wanted?

Actually I think this is the only thing she wanted from me, she just wanted immortality like all the stupid mortals .God how could I be so greedy and so stupid?! That is why she always rushed me to transform her, not because she wanted to spent the rest of her existence with me, but because she wanted this stupid immortality.

Poor Rosalie, if you just think that she was jealous of her because she could breathe the air and feel how life passes….ohhh….!

ROSALIE….beautiful, blond hair, flawless body, perfect face…what am I thinking! I think I am going mad…No Edward you are not allowed to think these things, Rosalie is you sister and she is as sad as you are, maybe more. I desire to see her, I have to see her to check if she is OK, this is Edward you just have to see if your sister feels better, you won't think these things again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everybody and sorry for the short chapters. With time I will make them longer…acsh and please tell me if I've done anything wrong and please make suggestions on what should I do next. It is my first story, so I am a little new here, but anyway, I want you to tell me if u liked it so far and I also want to know if I've done any grammar mistakes or I expressed myself wrong…cause I am from a country that doesn't speak English.**

**Bye…**


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie's POV

"Hello"

I almost fell off my chair but I would recognize that voice everywhere. It was Edward. I was so deeply in thought that I didn't hear him coming. He was just behind me looking strangely at me like he was admiring me…yeah sure! I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were when he was hungry, so black and so interesting.

"I am glad you like my eyes, Rosalie." Oh no, he heard me.!

"Just stay out of my mind, Edward. Why do you always have to sneak in my private thoughts.?!"

"You know very well that I cannot control it. Anyway how do you feel?"

"Now, that you are here I must say that I feel better…" I confessed to him knowing that he would say that we were just brothers and things like that, but what he said next shocked me.

"I feel better around you as well, Rosalie. And he slowly approached, pulling me closer to him. Our sights met and it was something special, like magic.

We looked into each other eyes for like 10 minutes and then I leaned in and kissed him. Our lips finally touched and there were like sparkles coming above my head. He pulled me on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. I took his tongue into my mouth and I almost passed out. Having not only the sweetness of his breath but the incredible nectar of his taste inside of me caused a nearly overwhelming sense of euphoria.

We spent 5 hours together. Luckily Esme was gone with Carlisle for the weekend as well as Jasper with Alice. I didn't know why, I didn't bother to ask. But right now I don't realy care about that. I only care about me and Edward. And then it hit me…God I think I love him…

He started chuckling and he said to me the most romantic words I've ever heard in my life:

"I love you too, Rosie….

"So that means that we can be together?"

"I guess so!"

"Well with just one condition: don't you ever call me Rosie again…" My parents used to call me like that and I don't want to be related to my terrible human past. I explained him in my mind, knowing that he was listening.

"I understand then, LOVE."

Ohh…life couldn't get any better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Edward's POV

Me and Rosalie spent the night together, it was something beautiful indeed, but I felt like I betrayed Bella, even if she betrayed me first. Last night I told Rosalie I loved her but I don't think it is true. I believe I wanted someone to love me, like a replacement to Bella. I can't believe I acted like that. I am such a selfish creature…but so is she.

We don't love each other, we just wanted each other for a night, and that is very different. I saw her coming towards me and I planned to ignore her. I pretended to watch TV.

"Hello, Edward. What a beautiful day,isn't it?  
" Yes, it really is." I said trying not to look at her…and then I heard her thoughts:

He doesn't want me. He just used me. Why doesn't he talk to me or even better look at me.

Hearing this, I looked at her and I said:

"Rosalie, let's not try to lie to ourselves. We both know that we don't care about each other in that way and we just wanted a night together. I think it is better if we remain just brother and sister, just like before. Let's forget about last night." If I don't love her why was so hard saying this words? She remained silent a while so I tried to listen again:

"- - - - - -"

Nothing, I heard absolutely nothing. She was very good at blocking her mind. Sometimes I wander if she has any powers like being a shield or something like that. But then she spoke interrupting my thoughts:

"Yes Edward you are right. I believe we acted like children, not judging our actions, we acted in despair, and only now I realize how much I miss Emmet and I am sure you miss Bella too.

"Indeed…"

" But let's not lock ourselves in our rooms, let's act normal, and maybe hopefully our wounds will eventually heal, or maybe it won't hurt so much."

"You are right, Rosalie."

"I am glad we had this discussion."

"So I think I deserve a brotherly hug, don't I ?

"Of course!" And she approached and I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Maybe that was the first day of the rest of our existence…


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalie's POV

I sat still in my room thinking about the other days…sad days. A lot had happened and I am so confused, I don't know what I will do next.

It is so hard to accept that both men I love reject me. I think I will never be happy, because I am a monster and monsters can't be happy. I am always in pain…the pain I suffer is unbearable.

I have to hunt I am starving…this will help; I need some time alone, with my own thoughts. I need to be far from Edward, to be sure that he doesn't listen.

I opened the window and I jumped as far as I could and I started running… I know it's strange but I like running, I like how it feels to be free, to feel the wind on your face. I like this emotion.

I stopped and I could smell the animal…I approached silently and I sank my teeth into the bear's neck. The poor animal struggled although he knew he has no chance in front of the most dangerous predator in the world.

When I returned it was already midnight. I saw Carlisle's Mercedes. I entered the house and immediately Esme appeared and hugged me… God she is like a mother to me, she is so caring and perfect… I regret that I hurt her so much when I didn't want to talk to anyone.

" Darling, I missed Edward and you so much" she said with a beautiful sparkle in her eyes.

" We missed you too…"

"Hello Rosalie" I heard Jasper whispering. Behind him was Alice. She kept looking at me strangely and she said nothing.

"Hi everyone." I said visibly worried about the concerned looks Alice gave me.

Later, that night I called Alice in my room and I demanded to know what was her problem .

"Rosalie, I saw everything. I know about you and Edward."

" That was nothing. We were just desperate."

" It doesn't matter, I just want you to know that we will always be there for you and we will support you…"

"thank you, it is good to know."

I hugged her and I sobbed… god how I wish I could cry! I love Alice so much. I have a perfect family and it took so long to find out this.

" Now do you love Edward?" she asked me curiously.

I hesitated a little but I decided to lie:

"No! He means nothing to me."

"Ok…ok, just asking! Anyway I have the perfect way to make you happy. Tomorrow we will go shopping. Isn't this exciting? I haven't been shopping for like ….9 hours. Can you believe this!

I started laughing so hard…. Wow, I haven't laughed for so long and it feels so good. I should try this more often..


End file.
